Une attente trop longue
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Par une nuit d'hiver, Gokû regarde par la fenêtre et Sanzô se demande ce qu'il fout... Mini Sanzo x Gokû, mini drame, mini fic.


**Titre de la fanfic :** Une attente trop longue  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Mini drame, truc chou, ouais je sais pas moi…  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Un petit peu de Sanzo x Gokû  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Cette fic est écrite sur le thème « Une nuit d'hiver » que m'a donné Reytan =D. Donc je dédicace en quelque sorte cette fic pour elle =3

Sanzô lisait son journal. Enfin, il aurait aimé le lire mieux, mais une chose le dérangeait dans sa lecture. Cette chose était cet abruti de singe qui était collé contre la fenêtre de leur chambre d'auberge depuis tout à l'heure. Alors soit il avait encore peur de la neige et il essayait de battre cette peur stupide, ce qui étonnerait fort le blond – qu'il ait encore peur, pas qu'il arrive à battre cette peur -, soit il était comme les gamins débiles de son âge qui aimaient admirer la neige tomber.

Mais une chose perturbait le moine, Gokû se taisait en regardant la neige. Il ne prononçait pas un mot, ne s'extasiait pas. Il semblait tout sérieux, concentré sur cette activité de faire le poisson contre la vitre. Sanzô se demanda ce qui lui prenait et si par hasard le froid ne l'avait pas rendu malade. Il hésita à se lever pour aller voir si cet abruti de ouistiti c'était pas chopé une saloperie qui leur ralentirait dans leur voyage et qui couterait cher en soins médicaux, quand le singe se décolla enfin de la vitre et se mit à courir hors de la chambre. Ca y est, Gokû était devenu fou. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait cet abruti ?

- Oy ! Goku ! Où est-ce que tu vas crétin de singe ?

Mais Gokû était déjà parti et il ne répondit pas à l'appel du Sanzô qui se demandait ce qui ce passait dans la tête du singe. Enervé, le blond posa son journal sur la chaise, écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, remit correctement sa robe bizarre pour ne pas avoir froid et sorti dehors.

Quand il trouva enfin la petite tête brune de cet abruti de ouistiti, Hakkai et Gojyo l'avaient rejoint, vu qu'ils avaient vu le macaque sortir au dehors dans la neige et le froid, à toute vitesse comme s'il avait vu quelque chose d'horrible et qu'il devait agir. Gojyo interpella Gokû :

- Eh le singe débile, tu essaies de te transformer en bonhomme de neige ?

A la grande surprise des trois, Gokû ne répondit pas. Il était dos à eux, accroupi par terre, et semblait bouger son bras en direction de quelque chose. Hakkai s'approcha, et aperçu alors le singe caresser un pauvre petit chiot dans ses bras qui tremblait de froid. Il se mit à sourire doucement :

- Il serait mieux au chaud tu sais….

Le ouistiti se tourna vers Hakkai avec un air tout inquiet, il avait un peu de sang sur lui, et l'homme à lunettes su immédiatement pourquoi, le chiot saignait. Gokû avait du le voir, et avait hésité pour aller vers lui, et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il s'était précipité dehors. Le petit animal était bien au chaud contre l'autre animal géant et il aimait les caresses que celui lui donnait. Sûrement que cela lui faisait oublier sa blessure.

- Rentrons, il sera mieux au chaud…

Sanzô ne fit aucune remarque à ce que venait de dire l'ancien humain, ne prononçant qu'un « tss » qui devait sûrement voulait dire « il va nous apporter des emmerdes ». Les quatre rentrèrent à l'auberge. Hakkai entreprit donc de soigner le pauvre petit chiot, mais celui-ci était déjà bien blessé.  
>Gokû semblait s'en être aperçu, personne ne lui avait dit que le chiot était gravement blessé, mais il l'avait vu de lui-même.<br>Sanzô regardait l'abruti de singe assis sur son lit, et ne lisait plus son journal. Ou tout du moins, même s'il faisait semblant, on voyait parfaitement qu'il ne le faisait pas, qu'il continuait d'observer le brun qui regardait avec inquiétude la porte qui menait à la chambre de Gojyo et Hakkai. Le ouistiti avait peur. Peur que ce petit chiot meurt. Peur que ce soit de sa faute à lui, qui n'avait pas agit assez tôt.

Le moine qui connaissait par cœur le brun, savait très parfaitement que celui-ci adorait ramener tous les animaux de la création, car dès l'instant où il l'avait recueilli et que les moines avaient appris sa présence, presque tous les jours, un de ces imbéciles chauves venaient se plaindre que le ouistiti avait encore ramené une bestiole. En même temps, entre bestioles ils ne pouvaient que s'entraider non ?  
>Hakkai ne revenait pas.<p>

Et Gokû ne savait toujours pas si le chien allait bien. Ou si le chien allait mal. S'il avait une chance de survie. Ou non. Et son sourire ne revenait donc pas. Sanzô qui en avait marre de voir cet abruti de chimpanzé faire la gueule, posa son journal, s'avanca vers lui et lui donna un coup de baffeur moins fort que d'habitude, mais qui restait tout de même un coup de baffeur. Le singe poussa un braillement du genre « aie » et regarda le blond.

- Con de singe, arrête de chialer, tu plombes l'ambiance, c'est chiant.

Gokû le regarda avec un air un peu surpris, et son cœur se chauffa un peu. Mais il ne savait toujours pas comment allait le chien et Hakkai-le-vétérinaire ne donnait toujours pas de signe de vie. C'était normal qu'il s'inquiète non ? Et puis il ne pleurait pas ! Il réfléchissait ! Enfin, peut-être pas parce que bon… Mais en tout cas, il avait peur, point final.  
>Et Sanzô en avait marre. Lui il préférait quand l'idiot de ouisititi poussait des cris inutiles du genre « j'ai faim » ou « wouahahahaha » le genre de bruit débile qui ne servait à rien et qui lui donnait envie de donner des coups d'éventails à tout bout de champ à la tête du brun.<p>

Quelques secondes, voire même une minute ou deux passèrent avant que la voix de Gokû retentisse dans la chambre. C'était une toute petite voix, mais au moins il y avait du progrès :

- J'ai faim…  
>- Con de singe.<p>

Ce fut à ce moment là que la porte se rouvrit, avec un Hakkai au sourire rassurant, qui tendait dans ses bras le petit chiot emballé dans une bandage, comme un paquet cadeau, le nœud en moins. Les yeux de Gokû s'éclairèrent d'un coup, et il se précipita vers l'animal et celui qui le tenait.

- Il est sauvé.

Le singe était tout content, et poussa un « wouaahhaha youhouu » enfin bref, un bruit digne de lui quand il était heureux, et il prit doucement le chiot en le serrant contre lui. Celui-ci c'était endormi, mais était sain et sauf.  
>Gokû le posa sur son lit et se mit à le caresser, et se remit à brailler comme d'habitude qu'il avait faim. Sanzô, qui pour prouver que c'était bien mieux un singe qui gueulait sa faim, lui donna un bon coup de baffeur, qui fit encore plus brailler le ouistiti. Gojyo se moqua de lui, et le brun alla se disputer avec ce crétin de kappa.<p>

Pendant ce temps, le chiot ouvrit les yeux, et pu assister au spectacle habituel qui se déroulait souvent durant le voyage à l'ouest. Gojyo et Gokû se disputant comme deux enfants, Sanzô les frappant et tirant à moitié dessus avec un flingue comme une bonne maman, et Hakkai riant aux éclats comme un vrai papa.  
>Une nuit d'hiver comme toutes les autres…<p>

Fin.


End file.
